The present invention relates to automotive seal strips and, more particularly, to automotive seal strips for engine compartment covers. The seal strips engage the edge of the cover to seal the cover with the vehicle passenger compartment.
In automotive vehicles having short front ends, such as trucks and vans, often times the vehicles are designed such that the engine extends into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The engine is ordinarily covered with an engine compartment cover or the like to add a pleasing aesthetic appearance within the passenger compartment of the vehicle while providing a cover for the engine compartment.
It is desirable to have a seal strip on the engine compartment cover to seal the engine compartment cover with the vehicle floor, fire wall or dash to suppress noise and to eliminate elements such as wind, rain, snow or the like from entering into the vehicle passenger compartment. Due to the design of the vehicle, the covers have edges with varying curved contours. Generally, the edge contours have various inward and outward curves to provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance while covering the engine compartment. Also, the engine compartment cover attempts to provide the maximum allowable space within the vehicle passenger compartment. The curves in the edge contour requires a sealing member that can be manipulated around the edge contour to provide an adequate seal without rolling or becoming disengaged from the cover edge.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seal strip which provides adequate sealing between the engine compartment cover and the vehicle. Also, the present invention provides the art with an aesthetically pleasing seal strip which is maintained on the edge of the engine compartment cover. The present invention provides the art with a seal member that follows the edge contour of the engine compartment cover without rolling, deforming or becoming detached from the edge of the cover, especially around radius situations.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.